


Come and Get It

by AlliAnnLopes



Category: High School Story (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliAnnLopes/pseuds/AlliAnnLopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is strange. It tethers two people together unlike anything else. Atlas Seville finds this out in the most unexpected of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get It

“What’s got your neurons in a tizzy?”

Atlas Seville is frantically pacing the Nerd Hangout’s lobby when Nishan enters and asks his friend the above question. He sighs the moment he sees his best friend and races over to him. “Nishan, the weirdest thing just happened to me!”

Nishan looks at Atlas worriedly. “Did you get contacted by aliens?”

“Okay, Nish, why on Earth would they contact me?” Atlas replies quickly. “If anybody, they’d contact you.” He sighs again in slight frustration. “Anyway, that’s not the point - Max showed up at my locker this morning.”

“The real Max or a clone?”

“Nishan!”

“Okay, I’ll assume it’s the real one.” Nishan arches an eyebrow. “Why did he come?”

Atlas blushes, hanging his head just a bit. “He… He asked me out on a date.”

Nishan’s eyes widen. “Max ‘Hearst High shark’ Warren asked you out on a date…? Have you been near any harmful chemicals lately, Atlas?”

Huffing, Atlas shakes his head. “No, Nishan… Max asked me out for real.” He sighs. “It was bizarre and kind of creepy, yet at the same time… alluring.”

Placing a hand on Atlas’s shoulder, Nishan shrugs. “I don’t know much about this stuff, so you’re better off asking someone else what to do. Just… whatever you do, don’t let Julian know yet. He’ll go AWOL.”

Atlas nods. “Right.” He sighs. “Walk with me to go see the Preps?”

Nishan gives a smile and nods in return. “Absolutely.”

* * *

“He WHAT?!” Payton outbursts as soon as Atlas tells her what happened.

Atlas cringes at her response. “I know - it freaked me out when it happened too, Payton.”

“What did you say?”

“I…” Atlas blushes. “I never gave him a straight answer… but he gave me his number for when I knew.” He blushes. “I-I kinda need your help with this because… Part of me wants to tell him yes. And the other part knows that it’s a bad idea…”

Payton is dumbfounded. “You WANT to go out with him?”

“Y-Yes…” Atlas stammers out meekly.

“Are you sure about this, Atlas? You know that he’s-”

“I know, but he broke up with Lacey on the phone in front of my face! If that’s not a sign that he’s actually SLIGHTLY interested, I don’t know what is, Payton.”

Payton bites her lip, thinking the situation over. “I don’t know what to say. I don’t know enough about Max lately to know whether you should say yes or no to his offer… but Wes will. So I suggest you see him before you decide.

Atlas nods. "Thanks, Payton.”

* * *

“So, Max Warren asked YOU out on a date,” Wes says the question like it’s a statement, tossing a hacky-sack up in the air from his right hand.

“Yeah…” Atlas replies. “He’s not with Lacey anymore; he broke up with her in front of me.”

Wes quickly raises an eyebrow. “Wait, he’s that serious?”

Atlas nods, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Okay, listen to me, Atlas… I know he’s kind of a doofus, but if you really want this…”

“I do want this.”

Wes nods. “Then I have information for you.”

Atlas gives Wes five dollars. “Will this cover it?”

“Yeah, I’d say so.” Wes stashes the five-dollar bill in his wallet. “Max has a track meet tomorow against Central City. If you get to him after the meet by sneaking into Hearst’s mens’ locker room, you’re golden.” He sighs. “We just have to okay this with Mia.”

“Right…”

Wes stands up. “Don’t worry, I’ll help. Just let me do the talking.”

* * *

“Mia?”

Wes knocks on the Jock Hangout’s door. “It’s me and Atlas. Let us in.”

“Door’s unlocked, dumbass!” Mia quickly shouts from the other side of the door.

“Sorry!” Atlas apologizes as Wes opens the door and both he and Atlas enter the hangout.

Mia is sitting on an exercise ball and watching a Jillian Michaels workout video on the small television. “What’s up, you two?”

Wes sighs. “Atlas is in a bit of a pickle… Your brother asked him out.”

Frozen for a moment, Mia pauses the video. “Wh-What?”

“Max asked Atlas here out on a date.”

Quickly, Mia stands up, turning to the both of them and sees the bright blush on Atlas’s face. “You for real?”

Wes nods quickly. “Yeah… Atlas didn’t answer him yet, but… he kinda wants to say yes.”

Mia raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Okay, then… Wes, can Atlas and I get a moment alone please?”

“Yeah, 'f course.” Wes exits the Jock Hangout.

Once Wes was gone, Mia moves closer to Atlas and her expression softens. “Listen, Atlas… To be perfectly honest, I’ve sorta been waiting for someone to start a positive change in my brother. The fact that he asked you of all people out, I just… wow…” She smiles. “I think if anybody can change Max for the better, it’s definitely you.” She claps Atlas’s shoulder. “You have my blessing.”

Atlas smiles. “Awesome.”

* * *

“I have something to help you out.”

Nishan had brought Atlas into his private lab on campus. Things are quiet until Nishan says the above when they go to Nishan’s project chamber.

“What is it?” Atlas asks.

“It’s… sort of a little potion I concocted.”

Atlas sighs. “Please tell me this is legal, Nishan.”

Nishan laughs in response. “Of course!” He pulls out a water bottle. “Now, this may look like any other plain water bottle to anyone else, but it’s actually got a stimulant dissolved into it that just might help both of you out here.”

“You sure this is legal?”

“Positive.”

Atlas nods in approval as Nishan hands him the bottle. “Thanks.”

* * *

The track meet went exactly how Max imagined it would go.

He dominated as per usual, and Central City’s runners were nowhere near what they used to be at the beginning of the season.

Max is standing in front of a mirror in the locker room, shirtless and washing his face with a cloth after dampening it in the sink as sweat makes his orange athletic shorts stick to his legs more than he’d like to admit. He hears footsteps coming up behind him, and he turns around to see Atlas dressed in a light blue dress shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of blue Converse sneakers. He’s holding a rose in one hand and the bottle of stimulant water in the other.

“Nice job out there,” Atlas says softly.

Stunned, Max takes a breath. “You were there the whole meet?”

Atlas nods. “Every second.” He walks closer. “I, um… I brought these for you - the water because you’d need it, and the rose… well…” He sits down on the closest bench to Max. “Let’s just say I’m interested on that date offer you gave me yesterday.”

Max smirks at the brunet. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.” He sits down, taking the de-thorned rose from Atlas and putting it beside him.

“Hope you don’t mind if I take a sip of this first.”

“No problem.”

Atlas slowly opens the bottle. To be honest, Atlas wanted to feel the rush that Max would get from the stimulant - just to know what it was like. He took a sip, closing his eyes for a moment as he feels his senses start to heighten before he opens his eyes and hands the bottle off to Max.

Max smiles and downs a good third of the bottle, clearly thirsty, before he places the bottle down on the floor. His eyes are brighter than before they each took a drink, he noticed.

Getting lost in the blonde’s ocean blue eyes, Atlas smiles softly. “You… You actually like me, don’t you?” He scoots closer to Max. “This isn’t some stunt to become the power couple of both of our schools, is it?”

A little uncomfortable but unable to say anything, Max gulps and locks eyes with Atlas. “Y-Yeah… but don’t you tell anybody around here, or I swear to God I’ll kick your ass the next time I see you here.”

“Scout’s honor.”

Max chuckles at the phrase. “You’re such a nerd.”

Atlas smiles and blushes a deep red. “That’s kind of my thing…”

Pulling the brunet closer, Max feels his heart start to pound out of his chest. He reaches for the water at the same Atlas does, and their hands brush. Max playfully swats Atlas’s hand away and takes another sip of the water before handing the bottle to the brunet.

The second the water touches his tongue a second time, an energy Atlas had never felt before surges throughout his body. He notices that the same thing happened to Max, who looks at him with a widened smile.

Both of them stare into each other’s eyes again for a moment before Max pulls Atlas into his lap and kisses him.

Atlas surrenders to Max almost immediately, his eyes closing as he melts in the blond’s arms and weakly drapes his arms over Max’s shoulders.

Max quickly slides his tongue over Atlas’s lips, practically begging him to let him in. When the brunet opens his mouth, they both let out satisfied moans as their tongues collide.

Feeling one of Max’s calloused hands run through his hair and his nails gently massaging his scalp, Atlas melts further into the jock’s hold, molding to his chest and his mind completely vacant as he feels his dress shirt slowly being unbuttoned.

Pulling away, Max tries to catch his breath for a second before whispering, “I want you to stay here in my arms like this.” His voice is gruff, and it holds Atlas’s undivided attention. “Forever.”

Atlas whimpers in pleasure just before Max pulls him in for another kiss and slides off the brunet’s now completely unbuttoned dress shirt.

“Maxwell!” shouts a firm older man’s voice at the locker room entrance. “What are you doing with him?”

Startled, Max pushes Atlas off of him and onto the tile floor. “Dad?”

“Answer the question, young man!” Principal Warren replies even louder than his question.

Max panics. “H-He forced himself onto me, Dad! I wasn’t cool with it, but he just wouldn’t let it go!”

Principal Warren scowls. “Why do I not believe that…?”

Atlas closes his eyes, scared of what would happen.

Max sighs, knowing that he can’t lie to his father about this. “You know what, Dad? Fine. We were kissing, alright? And I was the one who started it.” He curls his hand into a fist. “And you know what? I liked it. Just like Mia enjoyed being with that girl from Central City two years, and how she likes being in a relationship with Katherine now.” He scowled. “So fuck you, Dad. Fuck you and your homophobia and everything you fucking stand for! You bullied me, Mom, and Mia for years. And I’ve had enough. We all have.” He gets up in his father’s face. “So if you want to bully us, fine. Just don’t expect to be called my father anymore. By this time next week, I’ll be at Briar-Snowcrest Academy, and there’s absolutely NOTHING you can do to stop me from leaving your sorry ass in this rat’s nest of a school.” He picks Atlas up from off the ground. “I hope you spend the rest of your life in hell.” Wrapping an arm around Atlas, Max leads him away from the locker room.

Eventually, they end up at Atlas’s dormitory room in the Nerd hangout.

“That was… That was awesome the way you stood up to your dad like that, Max,” Atlas finally says after a while.

Max nods curtly as he lays down on Atlas’s bed. “Are you hurt?”

Atlas shakes his head, sitting on the bed next to Max. “Nah, I’m fine. Are you okay?”

Nodding again, Max takes a deep breath. “Yeah… My mom will bring all my stuff here in the morning, so as long as I don’t go home, I’m fine.” He slowly sits up before cupping Atlas’s cheek and looking into his green eyes. “I have you to replace him as the main man in my life.”

“You… You mean that?”

Max nods, pulling Atlas into his arms and hugging him firmly. “Hell yeah, I do.”

Atlas lifts his head up, looking at Max with a bright smile before the blond pins him tightly against the wall for another kiss. He immediately kisses back, melting between the wall and Max’s body.

Their tongues begin their elaborate dance again as Max weaves his hand into Atlas’s hair and massages the nerd’s scalp again, causing the brunet to let out a moan.

Suddenly, Max pulls away and leans down to kiss Atlas’s neck.

“O-Oh, Max…” Atlas lets out softly, closing his eyes again as he collapses weakly in the jock’s arms again.

Max chuckles, and Atlas can feel his body shudder as Max’s breath dances on his neck between kisses. “You like that, babe?”

Atlas whimpers as Max lays him down, hovering over him as the blond continues to kiss his neck.

They stay in this position for a while before Max pulls up from Atlas’s neck, giving him a long and sweet kiss before falling next to him. “I really like you.”

“I-I really like you too, Max.”

Max smiles and kisses Atlas’s cheek, pulling a blanket over them. “G'night, babe.”

Atlas turns his head towards Max and their foreheads touch. “G'night, Max.”


End file.
